


脑洞垃圾箱

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 基本都是关于GGSS的废弃脑洞，虽然大概率不会写了，但是觉得它们仍是我的宝贝，想分享出来。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

又在翻以前的东西  
有电子版有手写版  
给以前的自己跪了

我原本以为我给人写过GS生贺肉文是记错了，是我用意念写的  
没想到是真的，还是有剧情的  
那问题来了，我有用意念发给过她么？

发现自己以前开过脑洞:

萨拉查被罗伊娜画魔法阵召唤而来，萨拉查是千年后中国人，罗伊娜教萨拉查语言魔法生活等等，然后有一回两个人出去捡到两小孩，布莱克家的，再然后戈德里克带着一个韦斯莱找上门来了……然后就没有然后了……赫尔加是罗伊娜闺蜜，罗伊娜是话痨，隐身衣被寄放在她家……至于为什么，可能是显示罗伊娜的藏品多么丰富，实力多么强大，由此可以得出罗伊娜是个收藏癖……  
然而我又吃鲸地发现我还写了一点千年后的……

一个中国小女孩胎穿成赫敏，依旧是学霸，猫头鹰来的时候才反应自己穿进《哈利·波特》了，按原剧情进了格兰芬多，然后一边学习一边给铁三角开金手指一边找回记忆，最后在外敌入侵霍格沃茨的时候终于想起自己是罗伊娜，然后赶走外敌顺便把霍格沃茨的人震碎三观←从前现在依旧喜欢这种震碎三观梗，觉得想象所有人都是掉下巴眼睛的震惊脸就觉得很爽嗯……依旧是只有开头，甚至不到一章……这个外敌是吸血鬼……

戈德里克和罗伊娜穿到千年后变成小孩子，智力记忆都退回那时候，傻萌傻萌的。萨拉查和赫尔加到的时间比较早，也没有变成小孩子，就到霍格沃茨里当教授了。然后也就没有然后了，这个脑洞的存在方式只是一个设定……因为我喜欢师生年下嗯。也许萨拉查在开学的时候看到戈德里克之后就开始半养成半调教，最后等戈德里克捡回记忆肯定会发生些喜闻乐见的事情

哈利在黑湖边一直看到一个坐着轮椅的老人，而且好像只有他能看到，有一天他上去搭话。老人就开始给他讲故事，是中世纪四个人之间的爱恨情仇，最后一个男人客死他乡，一个男人死不瞑目，一个女人发疯而亡，一个女人却意外永生。一天讲一点。最后老人告诉哈利那四个人就是霍格沃茨创始人，而她就是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。故事的结局是悲剧，而她带着沉痛的悔恨永远守在霍格沃茨。

当初还很不坚定地半萌上伏哈，有个脑洞写伏哈，萨拉查是两个人的老师，萨拉查收养了小时候的汤姆，后来成为哈利的老师，接近私人的那种，伏哈两个人是师兄弟关系，每次两个人相爱以独特的方式秀恩爱的时候别人都以为他们是在相杀，哈利还是有闪电伤疤，那是因为一次魔法事故，然后两个人就可以愉快地脑交了（什么鬼）……现在不萌了，现在萌德哈，太喜欢踩点小王子踩点的时候了每次看都乐疯

看来我从前到现在文笔虽然一直不行，但脑洞还是可以的嘛，虽然也不是大破天际_(:з)∠)_

快被以前的自己笑死  
手写版脑洞中  
傀儡的儡不会写，也不知道查字典，就直接写拼音lei了  
呵，一点都不好笑  
【冷漠脸

其实特别喜欢论坛体  
但是嫌写起来麻烦  
_(:з)∠)_  
懒人如我

————————————————  
加个近期产生的冷笑话。

为什么三强争霸赛的时候德姆斯特朗的人到的比较晚？  
因为他们要出发的时候在德姆斯特朗受到了霍格沃茨的航海管制。

噫，好冷。

——2018.2.26


	2. 小段子

罗伊娜的禁地是实验室   
赫尔加的禁地是厨房   
萨拉查的禁地是书房   
戈德里克的禁地是萨拉查

——————————————————————  
逻辑不可考，看看就好，以前的东西  
翻了很久以前的东西  
还有很久以前的记录  
发现三年前还是冒过几次泡的但是忘了  
我大概是蠢的，那些东西惨不忍睹  
但不可否认，有一些东西是我现在写不出来的，还算可以的东西←不是这个  
可能我五年后再看回现在，也一定是四字评价:惨不忍睹 吧  
当然，现在也没文笔，依旧矫情  
——————————————————————  
对那时候最深的映象就是  
大神们讨论出  
种种迹象表明，萨拉查是穿的  
【觉得最带感的设定是萨拉查是中国人，身穿至中世纪欧洲，又穿到千年后，或许还能再加几道轮回。觉得两次都是语言不通一脸懵逼很棒ww】

  
——2018.2.23


	3. 一个开头

翻到18年7月写的东西，但是现在除了蛇蜕已经没有任何头绪了，不知道怎么写后续，就放上来随便看看吧

\---

门开了。

门后面的女人体格微胖，头发扎得结结实实，用一块头巾包着，穿着围裙家居服，左手弯曲，小臂上搭着一块毛巾。女人整体的色调和气息让她带着一股亲切和蔼的感觉，让人第一眼望去便不由心生好感。她的脸上带着一丝困惑和惊讶。

她在惊疑这个时间有谁会找过来。

“先生，请问您是来找人的么？”

他微微一笑，行了个礼:“亲爱的格林太太，非常抱歉我来的太早了，但我下午有件急事比较赶，于是就提前过来了。我先前打过招呼，我是过来收养斯莱特林的孩子，萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

格林太太恍然，她赶紧完全敞开大门:“您快请进，”她又迟疑地看着外头正午的太阳，“不过我刚刚在照顾孩子们睡下，您可能需要稍等一会儿。”

“没关系，是我先唐突了。”他的嗓音低沉，语气轻柔。

“您先喝点茶，先生。”格林太太把他引到柔软的椅子上，端上奶茶。

“谢谢你，格林太太。”

“不客气，这是我该做的。”

他看见格林太太走进一间敞开着门的房间，隐隐可以窥见那是个很大的房间，中间整整齐齐的排着孩子们小小的睡床。孩子们都是四五岁的年纪。他看见有一个小孩用力地吧咋了一下嘴，踢了一下被子，然后翻了身继续沉沉睡去。

他看着，脸色不由得柔和起来，心中的焦虑也减轻了许多。

格林太太走出来前帮那个踢了被子的小孩轻柔地盖好被子，锁上了门。

“来吧，先生，我带您去。”

他放下没有动过的杯子:“劳烦你了，格林太太。”

走廊很长，他看见隔着很远才有一扇门，不是常规房子中门与门之间的距离。

“太太，我看您对他们很温柔呢。”

格林太太听了十分高兴:“是的，他们就是我的骄傲。骄傲，先生，您懂么？我每天照顾他们就感觉自己拥有了全世界。”

他理解地笑了起来:“我懂的。看起来你很幸福，祝你这样一直幸福下去。”

“噢，谢谢你的祝福，我会带着你的祝福一直走下去的。”

“格林太太，请问您能跟我说说萨拉查的事么？”

他眉眼舒展，眼角的皱纹隐隐浮现。

“当然可以。小萨拉查长得极为可爱，是个很听话乖巧的孩子，就是性格有点孤僻，总是自己和自己玩。他好像不太会与人相处，在这里没有一个经常玩耍的小伙伴，啊，我可怜的孩子。而且小萨拉查对外面的世界缺少好奇心，除了吃饭时间，他总是不太愿意动，经常呆在一个地方就能呆一天……”

他听着格林太太的絮絮叨叨，时不时点头应和。

他们路过一个房间，也许是格林太太不小心忘记关门，把门半开着，此时她兴高采烈地说着，也没有发觉，这便给他一个机会得以窥见门里面的内容。

门里面也是一个很大的房间，地上、墙上、天花板下都有着各种大小的笼子，他看见有的笼子里装着狗，有的笼子里装着猫，有的笼子里装着猫头鹰……笼子很大，给了动物们充足的空间活动。

他们走到尽头。

“……他其实是有一个小伙伴的，但他的小伙伴是一条蛇，体型虽然小，但是却让很多人对收养小萨拉查这件事望而却步，给我们造成了很多困扰，但他们感情太好了，我也不忍心让他们分开。我曾经试图让他们分开一段时间，结果他们都把自己折腾得奄奄一息。先生，您是不介意多养一条蛇的吧？”

“我已经提前了解到了，我不介意的。”

“那真是太好了，那让我继续说下去吧……”

格林太太拿出钥匙打开门，领着他继续往前走，直到他们来到一扇铁门前。

“就是这里了，我们到了。”

她打开铁门，门后面还有一层铁栏杆拦着。

他看见铁栏后面，一个小孩背对着他们坐在床上，微微仰着头看着他远远够不着的窗户。透过窗户阳光洒进来，给小孩笼上一层微微金光。小孩半长的头发有些凌乱，似乎小孩刚刚从床上爬起来。

而最让人惊异的，是小孩的下半身不是人类的双腿，而是一条又粗又短的灰色蛇尾巴，尾巴尖正柔柔地拍打着床面。

“萨拉查！”格林太太呼唤着，“这是将要收养你的先生。”

小孩转过头来，暴露出绿色竖瞳。那是一双蛇的眼睛。

蛇类独有的嘶嘶声传来，他听懂了小孩在说什么。

“午安，尊敬的先生。”

他露出今天最灿烂的笑容。

“午安，小萨拉查，我是你今后的收养人。”

“桑德瑞·格兰芬多。”

“我有一个儿子，戈德里克·格兰芬多，他将成为你的哥哥。”

“希望你们今后能相处得愉快。”

\---

嘎嘎嘎，没错，戈德里克甚至还没出场


	4. 乱七八糟的脑洞

萨是国王，他在乱世中带着自己的国家屹立不倒。

戈是游荡在各国的吟游诗人，人们说他的喉咙被缪斯吻过，所过之处木石生心，野兽匍匐*。

萨在朝廷上唯吾独尊，带领军队战无不胜攻无不取。

无人想过他会在皇宫的后花园，穿着退朝还未脱下的朝服，被赤脚沾泥、衣服褴褛的吟游诗人，压在宙斯的圣坛上。

他是世人尊崇的国王，却是独属一个人的娼妓。

丘比特的箭射中他们的心脏。

他们隐秘地、像偷情一般相爱。

戈说:“我写下赞美君王的诗，那都是给你的情歌。”

后来一场战事大败，王都被攻占，一夜之间一个王国倾颓。

萨坐在王座上，头戴王冠，看着从橡树后走进来的敌国国王。

他长着一张吟游诗人的脸。

于是所有人都知道了，他不是缪斯的子弟，而是阿波罗的转世。

萨卧薪尝胆，再次起兵失败，继续困在戈的床帏之间。

他说：“我们不能靠得太近，太阳会把我的翅膀融掉*。”

他又说：“我的双臂被折断，只因我曾经拥抱过白云*。”

后来他看到戈一统乱世，自知复兴无望，向戈投降。

萨穿着白袍，白杨树枝做的头冠落在他的头上。

“你就当赫尔墨斯带我走了罢。我饮下忘川之水，走向白杨树叶暗的那面。”

——————————————————————

瞎写的，我好会曲解，随便看看，深究就是我没逻辑，耶。


	5. 雷梗

我被以前的自己雷得半死，想想独雷雷不如众雷雷，把雷放出来吧（嘿嘿）

萨拉查喜欢戈德里克。但是戈德里克喜欢另一个人（女）。于是萨拉查帮戈德里克追那女孩。

萨拉查和戈德里克有过一次酒后乱性。但是第二天萨拉查拔掉无情，没等戈德里克醒来就走了。

情人节戈德里克陪女孩过，萨拉查独自一人举杯对空气说情人节快乐戈德里克，在心里对自己说情人节快乐萨拉查。

当天晚上戈德里克出现在萨拉查的房间里。

萨拉查问：你来干什么。

戈德里克说：我今天和女孩做爱了。

萨拉查：……。

戈德里克说：女孩没那个东西。

萨拉查：……。

内心吐槽女孩性别为女当然没有。

戈德里克说：我记得有一次做爱感觉很美妙，是灵魂上的契合。

萨拉查：……。

戈德里克说：我想了想，还是和你做||||||爱吧。

萨拉查：！！！！

戈德里克说：我们做|||||爱吧，萨拉查。

我不想说啥了，这里的戈德里克怎么这么渣。

我骂我自己。


	6. Chapter 6

萨拉查不知道罗伊娜还把他们两个人当做研究对象。

罗伊娜：我以你们两个人的x生活作为样本，进行了一次研究，现在给你汇报一下。

萨拉查：……等一下，你什么时候从哪里观察的。

罗伊娜：就门口啊，你们也不会让别人闭耳塞听，也不关锁眼的，我从锁眼就能看到你们在干什么了。

萨拉查：不是，我们怎么会知道有人还看我们现场的？

罗伊娜：别害羞，我是以科学严谨的态度做调查的。

萨拉查：……您继续请。

罗伊娜：英国男人平均时长7分36秒，戈德里克的平均时长30分钟27秒；英国男人平均一周五到六次，戈德里克平均一周十四次到十六次。戈德里克的水准远超平均水平，我有理由怀疑戈德里克身上肯定寄生了什么神奇生物，就像骚扰虻会飘到人的耳朵里把人的脑子搞乱一样，这种未知的魔法生物能够大大地提升戈德里克的x能力。但是，我怀疑这种生物的能力是以透支生命为代价的，所以希望你能够帮助戈德里克控制一下他自己。我知道这有点难，但是努力忍一忍总能度过这个难关的。

萨拉查：这就是有时候我无法理解他的脑回路的原因吗？

戈德里克：我发誓我身上很干净！绝对没有寄生什么奇奇怪怪的东西！


	7. Chapter 7

萨拉查和赫尔加喝下午茶，赫尔加提议给各自的伴侣发“在不在”，看谁的伴侣回得快。

他们各自放了一道魔咒，结果罗伊娜立刻飞了一只纸鹤亲了赫尔加的脸蛋一口，萨拉查这边还没动静。过了十五分钟，下午茶快吃完了，戈德里克还是没动静。萨拉查要炸鳞了，赫尔加突然惊讶地叫了声。

萨拉查转头看到戈德里克大步朝他走来，沉声说:“我刚刚从中国吃了蛇羹回来，特别好吃。”

哦，戈德里克和罗伊娜在建霍格沃茨中华分部，而吃完三碗蛇羹的时间刚好是十五分钟。

看到有朋友好像不知道这个梗，我放一下梗源：

[图片]

（图片无法显示）


	8. Chapter 8

看了某个禁书的梗概，没找到资源，但是冒出来一个脑洞，不写。

戈萨和其他男孩女孩们被绑到庄园。因为庄主们有权有势，将他们社会性死亡，直接囚禁成性奴。

想看萨被凌辱的时候，露出像血一样的眼神；想看萨一脸倔强，在喘息的时候也凶狠地瞪着侵犯他的人；想看萨破破烂烂，在无人的时候失神地瞧着黑色的天花板；又想看萨战术性顺从，成为最漂亮最乖顺的玩具，甚至是近乎讨好地伺候庄主们。  
如果他是银发，那就用银子锁住他；如果他是黑发，那就用伤疤点缀他。

想看戈即使在身心上如何痛楚，眼中那不熄灭的光和绝望下乐观的笑容；想看戈被沿着肌肉的线条用绳子绑住，牙齿倔强地咬紧；想看戈当众违抗庄主们的命令，被公开惩罚；又想看戈眼中的光不可置信地被打碎，又拼着最后一口气微弱地燃烧。  
如果他是金发，那就用金子囚禁他；如果他是红发，那就用血液装饰他。

想看戈萨像两只小兽互相舔舐伤口，他们拥抱着、依偎着、亲吻着，但他们不会做爱；想看他们面对面同时遭受凌辱，他们眼中的痛苦不为自己，而是为对方所遭受的不公和不幸；想看在女仆自私的愿望和强硬的的命令下，戈违背本心地上了萨，眼泪被萨温柔地舔去，铃铛叮叮当当地响着；想看萨成为最棒的玩具后，戈躲在角落或者门后，看着他们痛苦不堪地自慰；想看他们终于像出笼的夜莺一样牵着手飞奔，汗水、希望和喜悦都在凝聚，最后他们被射杀在车道中央，黑色的沥青上长出了他们红色的翅膀。


	9. 他们的十个秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有私设

萨拉查·斯莱特林的十个秘密

1.他的卧室在地下室，正对着塔顶。

2.他的魔杖是冬青木做的。

3.他狡猾，但也忠诚。

4.他一直信任戈德里克·格兰芬多。

5.他很喜欢格兰芬多的学生。

6.他觉得金色很漂亮，像阳光，像戈德里克·格兰芬多。

7.他虽然不认同戈德里克·格兰芬多的部分观点，但他可以为捍卫他表达观点的权利赴死。

8.他现在的神护卫是雄性巴巴里狮。

9.离开的前一夜，他偷吻了戈德里克。

10.他爱戈德里克·格兰芬多。

戈德里克·格兰芬多的十个秘密

1.他的卧室在格兰芬多塔，从窗户能看到黑湖。

2.他的魔杖是橡木做的。

3.他勇敢，但也冷酷。

4.他一直信任萨拉查·斯莱特林。

5.他很喜欢斯莱特林的学生。

6.他觉得银色很漂亮，像月光，像萨拉查·斯莱特林。

7.他虽然不认同萨拉查·斯莱特林的部分观点，但他可以为捍卫他表达观点的权利赴死。

8.他现在的神护卫是一条雄性绿瘦蛇。

9.萨拉查离开的前一夜，他失眠了。

10.他爱萨拉查·斯莱特林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是有一些东西（彩蛋）没说出来，不知道有没有人能发现（叹气）


End file.
